Tis the Death Eater Season
by AlexandraO
Summary: This collection of stories is in response to daily prompts for a Very Merry Death Eater Christmas in the Facebook group, The Death Eater Express. Each story will feature a different Death Eater paired with Hermione.
1. Hermione x Thorfinn

_A/N: This collection of stories is in response to daily prompts for a Very Merry Death Eater Christmas in the Facebook group, The Death Eater Express. Each story will feature a different Death Eater paired with Hermione._

 _Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work._

* * *

 _Prompts Day 1:_

 _—"If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it!"_

 _—"Is that a present for me?"_

 _—An ugly Christmas jumper_

* * *

 _Thorfinn Rowle x Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione hummed along with her favorite Christmas tune as she finished her work for the day. It was the Friday before the Christmas hols, and she was the only one in her office. She didn't mind. It gave her an excuse to sing as loudly and off-key as she wanted without bleeding anyone's ears.

Thinking she was alone, she jumped when someone walked right in as if there wasn't a door to knock on. She huffed in exasperation as the tall, bulky figure made himself at home, collapsing onto the sofa as if he lived there.

"Rowle," she growled. "You could at least do me the courtesy of knocking."

"What would be the point of that?" he asked, kicking off his shoes.

"You—You," she sputtered, unable to find the right words.

"I'm what?" he said, grinning at her. She huffed once more in exasperation. He was insufferable. Ever since he had started his rehabilitation and taken a small position with the Ministry, he had made it his mission to push her buttons…and not in a good way.

"You are exasperating…a neanderthal," she finally told him. "Why do you come in here and throw off your shoes like you live here? This is my office!"

"Oh, it is? I hadn't quite noticed," he said sarcastically, fluffing the pillow behind him and lying back down.

"Is there a reason you are here at the ministry and in my office instead of anywhere else?"

"I could ask you the same question, Granger." She just shrugged in response. She didn't have a good reason. Well, not one she wasn't to share with him anyway.

"It's the Christmas holiday. Everyone's last day of work was yesterday. I walked through the entire ministry, and the only other person here besides you is me," he told her.

She just shrugged once more. "Why are you here?" she asked again.

"Why are you here?" he said in response.

"I asked first." She knew she was acting like a child, but she wasn't really in the mood. If she was honest with herself, she just hadn't gotten an invite to the Weasley's Christmas Party. She was a bit heartbroken, but she didn't want to spill her guts about it to Thorfinn Rowle.

"Fine. I am here because I have nowhere else to be. Your turn."

"Same," she said quietly.

"You?" he asked, the exasperation clear in his voice. "You, Hermione Granger, a war hero, has nowhere to go. I have a hard time believing that."

"Well, believe it. After my very public split with Ron, I am no longer welcome in the Weasley household. I would spend it with Harry and Ginny, but that is where they are at as well," she admitted to the blond.

"What about your parents?" he asked her. She gulped. She knew he was going to ask about them.

She wasn't ready to talk about them still, especially to an almost stranger. She just shook her head in response, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, what do you say we go out? he said sitting up and putting his shoes back on. "You work too much and is almost Christmas. No one deserves to spend it alone."

"Out to a bar? With you? I don't think that is a good idea."

"Well, how about we go back to my place then? We can…I don't know…drink hot chocolate by the fire or…get drunk off of eggnog."

"If you think you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it!"

"I'll change your mind about that real quick, sweetheart," he said, walking towards her. Now he was invading her personal space, and her breath started to come in short spurts. She licked her lips.

"Hold up," she said, holding up her hand, touching his chest. "There needs to be some ground rules, Thorfinn Rowle."

"Ahh, cupcake. You know rules are no fun," Rowle wined. She rolled her eyes, but her smile grew wider. He was quite cute when he was pouting.

"Only one rule, I promise," she said, laughing.

"What is it?"

"We have to wear ugly Christmas jumpers."

"Done," he said, as soon as the words left her mouth. Her jaw dropped in surprise. "Really?" she asked.

He laughed. "You can't get rid of me that easily sweetheart. And now, you need to go home and change. Meet me back here in five, and I'll whisk you away!"

She snorted. "Whisk me away, Rowle? This isn't a fairytale."

"Just go get changed," he said pulling her toward the fireplace.

"But, my work, it's not—" Rowle cut her off with a rough kiss. It was anything but sweet and soft, but instead almost brutal; his lips smashed against hers. She was just starting to enjoy the kiss when he pulled away.

"The work can wait, I promise you. Get changed. And if you aren't back in the next five minutes, I am coming after you," Rowle threatened her, but with a smile on his lips.

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up as if in surrender. "I'll be back in a moment." She stepped into the fireplace and shouted out her destination.

She hurriedly threw off her robes as soon as she stepped into her living room. Rushing to her bedroom, she dug into the deepest, unused part of her closet to find her ugliest Christmas jumper. She laughed as she shrugged it on. Rowle would be horrified to see this on her...it even jingled!

Pulling on some jeans and swiping her lips with some gloss, she was back into the fireplace shouting her destination.

Walking back into her office, Rowle was again laying on the sofa twirling his wand through his fingers.

"I'm ready," she said, almost giddy to see his reaction to her jumper. After all, it had won the ugliest jumper contest in the ministry two years running.

He got up from the couch and took one look at her and laughed... really laughed. It boomed off the walls and shook the windows. Finally, he calmed down enough to spit a few words out.

"That is the ugliest jumper I have ever seen," he said, still gasping for air, tears of laughter running down his cheeks.

"I know," she replied. "It won the ugliest jumper at the Ministry Christmas Party for the past two years." To show her point, she swayed her body, showing how it jingled.

"It would be better if it lit up." She smacked him playfully on his arm. He didn't even have an ugly jumper on yet. She doubted he could one up her.

"Where's your jumper? I highly doubt you can beat this," she said, gesturing dramatically to her seater. She once more shook her upper body, making it jingle.

"We'll see," he told her, grabbing her arm once more. They walked over to the fireplace, and he stepped in first, pulling her in after him. They stood there together, but not without difficulty. She was hoping he would call out the destination soon because her body was reacting having him so close.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight. She was grateful. With his size, she would inevitably tumble out before reaching their destination. He shouted out the destination and moments later they were in a simply decorated study. Definitely Rowle's style.

"So did you want that eggnog or hot chocolate," he asked, throwing his shirt off in the corner and summoning his ugly Christmas jumper. She turned toward him and raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't realize there was a choice. Are they spiked?"

"Is the Dark Lord dead?"

At first, her mouth dropped in shock, but then she burst into a fit of giggles. As they say, laughter is contagious, and soon Rowle joined in.

Finally, their laughter subsided, tears still streaming down their cheeks. "I'll take the eggnog," Hermione choked out. "And by the way, that jumper is hideous."

"I told you. I win," he said grinning, handing her a glass of eggnog.

The next few hours they sat talking and laughing like they were old friends. The more Hermione got to know Rowle, the more she liked him and the more she wanted to jump his bones. Though, she supposed that could be the alcohol talking as well.

It was well past midnight when Thorfinn walked into the corner near the Christmas tree and bent over, picking something up from underneath it. He brought it back to the desk and beckoned Hermione over. As she moved closer, he pulled her into his lap immediately latching his lips to hers.

She moaned into his mouth and wriggled on his lap. She whined when he broke the kiss moments later.

He eyed the present sitting on the desk, and that got Hermione wondering. Had he been planning this all along?

"Is that a present for me?" she asked, reaching for the gift. She turned it over in her hands and brought it up to ear shaking it lightly, hoping to figure out what could be inside.

"Only if you want it to be," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and quickly unwrapped the gift, not caring what it held inside, knowing she was happy, at least for a night, with the big hulking Viking holding her.


	2. Hermione x Antonin

_Prompts Day 2:_

 _— "Oh, I've got a fucking gift for you!"_

 _— Ribbons and Bows_

 _—"Is that a Christmas cookie?"_

* * *

 _Antonin Dolohov x Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione Granger was thinking about Antonin Dolohov again. After their encounter in the Department of Mysteries five years ago, her thoughts drifted to him at least once a day if not more.

She walked over to the window to reflect on her feelings, watching the blizzard wreck havoc outside. Confiding in someone was out of the question. They would think she was crazy for pining after a man who was twenty years her senior, not to mention an ex-Death Eater. He had scarred her for life during their duel, almost losing her life in the process. One would think that would scare her away. It didn't.

Last year, she had started a rehabilitation program to help Death Eaters instead of allowing them to rot in Azkaban. Sure, she had ulterior motives, but it didn't do the Wizarding World any favors to have bad behaviors go uncorrected. Those who had blood prejudices needed to speak with a mind healer on how and why those prejudices came about. If these behaviors and mindsets went uncorrected, a young wizard could easily force their way back in and become the next Voldemort, recruiting these men for their cause.

Antonin Dolohov was one of the Death Eaters who had agreed to go through the rehabilitation program. They were housed at the center and were allowed visitors. She had visited him and the others almost every day, seeing her plan in action. Getting to know the wizard, she was intrigued by his mind more than anything else.

He was released yesterday, just in time for the Christmas holiday. She was hoping that he would come to her, but it had been nearly 24 hours, and she hadn't seen him. Hermione Granger didn't usually pout, but in this case, she was.

Just as she was about to call it a night, she thought she saw a figure out in the snow. Shaking her head and looking again, the figure was gone. Assuming she was just exhausted and hallucinating, she made for the stairs to retire. Before she could walk up, she heard a knock on her door. She frowned. It was late, and she lived in a muggle neighborhood. Thinking it could be a distressed neighbor, she opened the door, her wand hidden behind her back.

In front of her stood a disheveled dark-haired man, leaning against the door jamb. He looked like hell. His wand was at his side, but it seemed he hadn't lifted a finger to dry himself from the wet snow.

"Antonin, what is the matter?" she questioned him, ushering him into her home. He just shook his head and didn't answer. She waved her wand, drying his clothes and helped him shrug out of his jacket. After leading him to the chairs next to the fireplace, she hurried into the kitchen returning moments later with tea and small sandwiches.

As soon as she set down the tray, Antonin's hand darted out, wasting no time and grabbed a sandwich. She had so many questions but now was not the time. She might as well let him eat and rest before delving into the questioning.

Hermione made a trip back out to the kitchen to grab the cookies she had made for the Weasley Christmas party the next day. She knew Antonin liked sweets and at this moment, he needed them more than the Weasley family.

She set the plate of cookies down and took a seat in the chair across from his.

He paused with a sandwich halfway to his mouth. "Is that a Christmas cookie?" She nodded and smiled in response. He immediately dropped his sandwich and grabbed the cookie. He groaned as he bit into the cookie and Hermione grinned at the compliment. Damn, she made a good cookie.

They sat in silence as the wizard finished his meal. He ate as though he was starving which confused Hermione. He had been fed well while in rehabilitation, and now, just a day later, he seemed to be extremely hungry.

"Antonin, what is going on? Why were you outside walking around in this blizzard?" she asked him.

"I was looking for you," he said simply. Hermione's mouth formed into an 'o' and she let out a small gasp. "I knew you lived in this neighborhood and after Potter wouldn't help me, I went off on my own. I didn't know the address so I couldn't floo or apparate, so I went the muggle way. The storm blew in just as I arrived in this area and my magic seems to be blocked here."

Hermione nodded her head. "This is a muggle neighborhood, and for extra protection for them and me, magic isn't allowed in the general vicinity until you cross into my wards at the front door. How did you know this was my house?"

"To be honest, I didn't. It was the only house with lights on still, so I took a chance. I didn't know it would be you. I just thought whoever lived here might be able to help me. I just got lucky," he admitted, shrugging.

"Why were you looking for me?" she said, her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. She wanted him to be hers, but did he come looking for her because he felt the same? She could only hope and waited with baited breath for his response.

He reached his hand and pulled her up out of her chair, into his lap. Her breathing ragged, she gulped for air. He was so unpredictable Hermione didn't know what to expect.

"I've wanted you for as long as I can remember, moy malen'kiy lev," he whispered in her ear, pulling her earlobe in between his teeth.

She gasped. "Do you have a gift for me?" she said in a voice she hoped was seductive, grinding her hips into his.

"Oh, I've got a fucking gift for you," he responded, tilting his hips upward so she could feel his gift. Hermione laughed at the innuendo. She was going to get a gift in the form of a good fucking...her favorite.

She got up off his lap and sauntered over to the stairs. "Witch, where are you going?"

"Well, if I am to receive a gift, I might as well give you one in return. You sit down; I'll be right back," Hermione said, turning her back on the Russian wizard.

Moments later, she was walking back down the stairs trying to stay as silent as possible. She wanted her gift to be a total surprise.

She ran into the living room on her tiptoes and stopped when she reached the back of his chair. "Well, what do you think?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Hermione laughed when he turned around, and his jaw dropped. In lieu of lingerie, she decided to wrap herself in ribbons and bows.

"Oh, moy malen'kiy lev," he said, pulling her to him and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You are the best gift."


	3. Hermione x Mulciber

_Prompts Day 3:_

 _—_ _"I swear, if I find you sitting under the tree with a bow around your cock, I'm never speaking to you again."_

 _—_ _A Yule Log_

 _—_ _"What do you mean, a person isn't an acceptable Christmas gift?"_

* * *

 _Colin Mulciber x Hermione Granger_

* * *

It was 12 days until Christmas and Colin and Hermione were kneeling near the hearth attempting to light the yule log. Traditionally, Hermione's family would only light the yule log on Christmas Eve, letting it burn through Christmas before it fizzled out and saved for the next year. This year, Colin had convinced her to follow his family's tradition and light the yule log twelve days before Christmas and allow it to burn until it was no more.

Once they had gotten it lit, Hermione stepped back and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

"Now I understand why my mother was always reluctant to help father light the yule log. That is rough," Hermione said, turning toward Colin. Like her, he had sweat on his brow, but a smile on his face. It was their first Christmas as a married couple, and they had decided to mix magical and muggle customs for the holiday, a yule log a happy combination between the two.

"Don't forget I am going over to my parents today! Don't get in too much trouble without me," she said, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'll try not to cupcake," Colin said, smacking her arse as she turned to leave the room. Her brow furrowed in thought. She knew he was up to something. Otherwise, he would have offered to come with her. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and decided she would find out soon enough. After a quick shower and change of clothes, she was off to her parents for the day.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione returned home. She found Colin in his study, his nose buried in a magazine. As she moved closer, she couldn't make out the title _,_ but below she could see there was a naked man on the front.

She stifled a giggle, but it was pointless; he had heard her. "When did you get home?"

"Just now. What are you reading?" Hermione said, slipping into Colin's lap.

"Nothing," he said quickly, trying to hide the magazine. She grabbed it out of his hand and looked more closely at the cover. She saw that man wasn't completely naked, but almost. He had a bow wrapped around his cock. The infobox to the right of the photo read _Give your woman the present she really wants and deserves this year._

She laughed. "You do know that usually, a person does not give themselves as a Christmas present, right?"

He frowned and took the magazine out of her hands. "What do you mean, a person isn't an acceptable Christmas gift? But this muggle magazine says that is what men occasionally do."

"I mean, I already have you so it wouldn't be much different. I can indulge in you whenever I want whether you wrap yourself up or not."

"True." He was placing kisses on her collarbone up her neck, trying his best to distract her. "How about now?" he suggested.

"I just think I might, but I swear, if I find you sitting under the tree with a bow around your cock, I'm never speaking to you again," she warned him.

"Keep saying that, cupcake," he said. Sliding his hand up Hermione's leg and underneath her skirt, she moaned, losing all coherent thoughts, and the idea of a bow around Colin's cock gone from her mind.

* * *

Christmas came, and Hermione woke up to find Colin's side of the bed empty. Shrugging on her robe, she went off to search for him. He loved Christmas, so Hermione assumed he was in the drawing room where the Christmas tree and all the presents were.

Sure enough, she found him the first place she looked. When she walked in, she gasped and burst into a fit of giggles.

Just like he promised, Colin was sitting underneath the Christmas tree with a bow around his cock. Despite saying she would never speak to him again, she had to admit; he was the perfect gift.

She stood there for a moment, just admiring his physique. Sculpted in all the right places, his cock standing tall, Hermione was convinced he was a gift from God himself!

Without hesitation, she walked over to her husband and slowly untied the bow, circling his hard length in her hands. Sliding her robe off her shoulders, she straddled him and lined his cock up with her entrance and sunk down on him oh, so slowly.

His hands rested on her hips, guiding her up and down his length, allowing her to set the pace. Hermione's eyes slid shut in ecstasy as his thumb found her bundle of nerves. She purred at his touch and sped up her thrusts, relentlessly moving her hips against his.

"Colin, I'm so close," she whined. "Don't stop, Don't stop, Don't—"

"Come for me, Hermione." Colin sat up and thrust into her, taking over control. Hermione was a blubbering mess by that point, incapable of forming coherent thoughts. With one last swipe of his thumb against her clit, she came, her body spasming with pure unadulterated pleasure. With one final thrust, Colin shouted his release, her core continuing to pulse around him.

He laid back onto the floor and Hermione collapsed on top of him, breathing hard.

"That. Was. Amazing," Hermione sputtered out, her voice still quivering in the after-effects of her orgasm.

Colin kissed her hard, his fingers tangled in the curls at the base of her neck. Breaking away, she propped herself up on his chest.

"Told you a person could be an acceptable Christmas gift," Colin teased her.

"You won't hear me complaining," Hermione said, smiling. "I'll take your cock as a gift any day."

* * *

 _A/N: A Yule Log tradition isn't common where I am from, so what I know I learned from the internet._

 _If you liked Colin Mulciber here, be sure to check out my WIP, Surprise in the Mountains!_


	4. Rodolphus x Hermione x Rabastan

A/N: Is Christmas angst a thing? Well, its a HEA anyways. Let me know what you think xx

* * *

 _Prompts Day 4:_

 _— "What do you mean, you haven't got a bloody tree, yet?"_

 _—"You can't send a gift that heavy with just one owl!"_

 _—A Snow Storm_

* * *

 _Rodolphus Lestrange x Hermione Granger x Rabastan Lestrange_

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her office, planning her next charity event when she heard an argument erupt downstairs. Rolling her eyes, she laid down her quill and pushed away from her desk. Her heels clicked as she walked down the stairs to play mediator to her husbands once again.

Once she reached the study, she crossed her arms and legs and leaned against the door jam. The two brothers were face to face, shouting and spewing spit all over each other probably in some macho man competition. Disgusting.

Before she could interrupt them, Rabastan yelled, "What do you mean; you haven't got a bloody tree, yet?"

Hermione cleared her throat, interrupting their ridiculous argument, both men looking at her like a deer caught in headlights. She saw them both visibly swallow, and she laughed at the sight. They were scared of her wrath, and she loved it. She wasn't one to put up with their bullshit.

"Hermione, darling—" Rodolphus started. Hermione put her hand up to stop him. She sauntered over to both of them and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Now, what the hell is this all about? I thought we had finally stopped with the fighting and arguing."

"Well, Roddy has yet to buy a tree and Christmas is days away!"

"Don't be dramatic, 'Bast," Rodolphus commented. "We still have two weeks!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Can you both please just figure it out without arguing? I am trying to plan the _New Year's Charity Gala for Magical Creatures,_ and I can't concentrate with all of this," she said, gesturing to the two men.

"Sorry, love," Rabastan apologized.

"Just please try to get along," she said, as she placed a kiss on both their cheeks and walked out of the room. It had been difficult for them being back in the same home after being locked up in Azkaban for so long. They were no longer used to each other's presence, and it resulted in them fighting like children. Hermione loved them both dearly, but she was getting tired of playing referee to their fights.

Hermione put up several charms on her office to block out noise and to keep anything—and anyone from entering. She couldn't truly enjoy Christmas until she had the New Year's gala completely planned. She was hoping her husbands figured out the tree situation. Otherwise, she would have to clean up after one of them murdered the other.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione emerged from her office and was surprised to see that a snowstorm was wielding its' way through the countryside. She smiled. Storms were her favorite. Nothing like cuddling up by the fire with a good book until it blew past and piles of snow left in its' wake.

She walked down to the study, hoping to find both her husbands intact when she gasped and ran over to them at the window. They were currently tying several large packages to their snowy owl, Myron, to send out into the storm.

"You can't send a gift that heavy with just one owl!" she screeched, untying all the packages. "Please tell me you weren't going to send Myron out in that."

"He's done it before," Rabastan said, shrugging. Hermione's nostrils flared and pretended she didn't hear that. Rodolphus was the smart one as she hadn't heard him try to argue their point since she walked into the room several minutes earlier.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. "I know it's been really challenging for you both after being released from Azkaban. It's been a whirlwind for both of you, and that is without the confusion of our relationship," she said gesturing to the three of them. "After being locked up for so long, I know you are both struggling to come to terms with this new world you now live in. But this is difficult for me too. I am tired of always playing mediator or having to watch you guys. I just want to be able to enjoy a night in, like tonight, with my husbands without any fighting or arguing. I love you both so much, sometimes so much that it scares me—"

Before she could continue, Rodolphus interrupted her.

"Hermione, come here," he said, pulling her to him. "I'm sorry." Rabastan nodded in agreement. "It was never our intention to make you feel like you have to watch us like children. You're right. We are adjusting to this new life, and it has been difficult, but that is no excuse. We haven't been treating you how a wife should be treated. I'm so sorry."

Rodolphus planted kisses all over the top of her head and held her tight. No longer able to hold back the tears, she felt them running down her face. Reaching behind her, she pulled Rabastan to her and leaned into him, letting her head fall back on his shoulder. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around her middle.

"I'm sorry, love," Rabastan whispered in her ear, places kisses down her neck. She took a shuddering breath and pulled away before she got lost in them.

"I'm sorry too," Hermione admitted, looking between the two. "Just promise me you'll both try harder to make this work, and I promise to try not to be my controlling self as often." They both nodded, and Hermione laughed.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning into Rodolphus, placing a kiss on his lips. He tried to deepen it, but she pulled away. Rabastan needed some love too, first.

She turned around to the younger brother. "I love you, too, 'Bast," she said, pulling him in for a kiss. This time she let him deepen the kiss and wriggled her backside into Rodolphus, earning a groan from the older wizard.

She pulled away from Rabastan, but continued pushing her arse into Rodolphus' groin and reached for Rabastan's manhood as well, caressing the bulge through his jeans.

"Now, what do you say we celebrate this snowstorm in proper fashion," she suggested, pulling her blouse out of her skirt. She unbuttoned her blouse until her black lace bra was exposed.

"Oh, witch—" Rodolphus said, unable to finish his sentence. He was far too distracted pulling down her bra, exposing her breasts.

"—you read our minds," Rabastan finished for his brother, immediately latching onto a nipple as Rodolphus yanked her blouse off and did some fast work with the clip of her bra and the zipper on her skirt. His hands immediately went to the junction of her thighs, and she gasped as he teased her through the thin fabric.

"Oh, gods," Hermione cried.

"No. Just us, love," Rabastan said, cheekily. She was too distracted to slap him upside the head. Together they brought Hermione to orgasm quickly, but she was far from finished. As the snowstorm raged outside, reading a book by the fire was the last thing on her mind.


	5. Hermione x Severus

_A/N: Hope you all enjoy! xx_

* * *

 _Prompt #5:_

 _— "You can't just stick 'Christmas' in front of activity and pretend your not depraved. A Christmas spanking is still kinky."_

 _— Christmas crackers_

 _— "I can think of a better way to spend the holidays."_

* * *

 _Severus Snape x Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione groaned and flung herself back on the bed in the Potions Master's quarters. Her groom-to-be was still grading papers in his classroom and ignoring her attempts to come to bed. She racked her brain for an idea that would focus his attention on her rather than first-year potion essays. She sat up with a gasp realizing what she needed to do. She smirked and ran off to her quarters to change. He was in for a special treat.

She dug around in her chest of drawers for an outfit and luckily found what she was looking for. Quickly changing into the clothes, she looked into the mirror and finished off the look with a red and gold tie. Her heart beating almost out of her chest, she threw on her teaching robes over the scandalous outfit and skirted down to the dungeons.

Pushing the door open, she slowing descended into the potions dungeon, her sights set on the man barely visible in the dim lighting. On her way, she flung her robes off and threw them, not caring where they landed. Hermione smirked when she realized Severus knew she was there. He had paused with a Christmas cracker halfway to his mouth and had stopped scribbling across the parchment. He had yet to look up at her and Hermione hoped he would be pleased with her attire.

"Professor," she whined, breathily. "I've been naughty." He looked up at her as she hopped up on the desk. She was in her old school uniform, although she had made a few alterations.

"And what have you done, Miss Granger?" Severus drawled, placing a hand on her thigh, just under the hem of her skirt. She shivered under his touch combined with hearing his voice — deep and husky, one that he saved especially for her.

"I've forgotten to turn in my potions essay," she confessed. Her breathing was erratic, excited for what was to come.

"And, what else? I know that isn't your only own wrongdoing Miss Granger. Fess up." His hand trailed further up her skirt coming into contact with her exposed slit. She couldn't help but let out a gasp as he teased her, slowing running his fingers up and down her clit. Only moments had passed, but she had already forgotten what question she was supposed to be answering.

She was breathing hard, but she managed to spit out, "I don't remember what you asked sir. Could you repeat it?"

He put more pressure on her clit as punishment, and she shouted out several intelligible words. "What else, Hermione?" he asked again.

"Ohmygosh—feels so good...I, um, broke into your personal stores while you were away." She barely got the sentence out before he pulled her down from the desk and flung her over his lap. She waited patiently as he waved his wand, presumably putting up enchantments to keep others out. They were in the potions classroom after all. Wouldn't be good for either of them to get caught by a student.

He pulled up her skirt, exposing her bare bottom. She could feel him smirking. "No knickers, Miss Granger? I approve," he purred, rubbing and squeezing the voluptuous round cheeks before running his finger once more across her slit. She moaned in pleasure and begged for more.

"Please, sir!" Hermione begged, almost shouting.

"What do you want, Hermione?" She groaned in exasperation. He knew exactly what she wanted, but was going to make her say it. She decided this time she wouldn't and kept quiet, and wiggled her arse some more, happy to take a stinging punishment.

"You asked for it," he growled, threateningly. He kneaded her bare bum once more before removing his hand for a moment and then lightly tapping her on the bum. "Time for your Christmas spanking, Miss Granger. I suggest you count."

"One," she giggled. The first one had been nothing, but from past experience, she knew she would be in tears by the end. His spanks always started out light before turning rougher.

He kneaded her left cheek, then her right and removed his hand, coming down harder the second time. It was closer to her entrance, and she jerked at the touch. She felt herself growing wetter with each light, teasing spank and knew she would be dripping by the end.

By the last slap, she could barely breathe, and tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she was writhing in pleasure. She needed him to be inside her, sooner rather than later.

"Severus, please," she whispered as he pulled her to her feet. He unzipped his trousers, pulled out his hardened cock and instead of going immediately to her knees, she straddled him leading his cock to her entrance.

He guided her with his hands on her hips, thrusting up each time she came down. She clutched fistfuls of his shirt, her greedy mouth taking possession of his, the idea of him dominating forgotten. Her breathing ragged and fatigue setting in, she let Severus take over the lead. He relentlessly moved his hips against her, pressing two fingers into her silken curls pushing her toward her orgasm. He lowered his mouth to her nipple, and she was done for. The overstimulation pushed her over the edge, and she shuddered as her orgasm crashed into her.

He continued filling her, chasing his orgasm as she rode out hers. Her moans sent him over the edge as he cried, "Hermione," spilling his seed deep inside her. She laid her head against his shoulder and wiggled so he would stay inside her, despite his deflating erection.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For always pulling me back out of my work." He kissed her softly, his tongue dancing with hers. She pulled away and smiled. His kisses always spoke of things left unsaid.

"I love you, too," she whispered. They laid there for several moments until Hermione finally caught her breath. She climbed off, his flaccid cock leaving her. She whined at the loss.

Severus just shook his head. "You are insatiable, witch."

"I know," she said smiling. As she walked toward his quarters she turned back as he was zipping up his trousers. "You know, you can't just stick 'Christmas' in front of an activity and pretend you're not depraved. A Christmas spanking is still kinky."

"Are you asking for another Christmas spanking, Miss Granger?"

"Not at all professor," she said, drawing out the title. Instead of getting back to work, he followed her into his quarters. She was bending over, taking her skirt off when he walked in.

"Let me help," he whispered, pulling her back against him. He reached around and slowly unbuttoned each button on her blouse before taking it off her arms and letting it float to the floor.

"Before you ravish me again and I forget, we have to get up tomorrow to go to the Weasley family Christmas. I promised I would be there," Hermione reminded him.

He trailed kisses from her neck to her collarbone as he unhooked her black, lace bra. "I can think of a better way to spend the holidays."

She turned around and smiled, wickedly. "Me too."


	6. Hermione x Draco

_A/N: Another update?! Merry Christmas Eve!_

* * *

 _Prompts:_

 _— "Is there a reason it looks like you've been attacked by rabid tinsel?"_

 _— Mistletoe_

 _— "I'd really rather just drink hot chocolate and pretend you don't exist."_

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione had delivered all of her Christmas party invitations to all, but one. She had looked all over the ministry — his office, the cafeteria, even the Department of Mysteries and he was nowhere to be found. If someone had told her a year ago she would be inviting the blond-haired prat that is Draco Malfoy to her annual Christmas party; she would have laughed in your face. But over the past year, they had started some weird friendship where they constantly insulted each other, but bordered the line of flirting. Love and hate teetered on a thin line and Hermione was about to tumble into the latter.

She frowned and made her way back to her office in the Magical Law Enforcement Department, hoping that she would catch him later on. To her surprise, a mop of blonde hair was sitting in a chair in front of her desk when she returned, his legs comfortably resting on her desk.

"Why must you always put your feet on my desk?" she asked, moving around the desk to take a seat across from him.

He smirked. "Just one more thing to annoy you with, Granger." She just shook her head in exasperation, suppressing a smile.

"Here," she said, handing him the sealed envelope containing the invite to her party.

He turned it over in his hands. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's an invite...to my Christmas party. We are sorta friends so I thought you might want to come," Hermione said, shrugging.

He laughed. "I'd really rather just drink hot chocolate and pretend you don't exist."

Hermione could have taken that as an insult, but decided to run with it. "Perfect! You can do that while at my Christmas party."

She laughed as he groaned and muttered something that sounded like 'Merlin help me.'

Hermione stood up, grabbed her purse and said, "Well, I'll see you next week at the party. My holiday starts..now," she laughed, looking down at the non-existent watch on her wrist. "Catch ya later Malfoy!" She sashayed out of the office, her purse slung over her shoulder, making the most dramatic exit as possible.

One week later, Hermione's Christmas Party was in full swing. Drinks were being thrown back, Christmas music blaring and her peers from school representing all the Hogwarts houses were in attendance. Looking around, she had yet to see Malfoy, though she had seen two of his friends, Theo and Blaise. She was surprised that they hadn't shown up together, but maybe Malfoy wasn't coming. He had said that he'd rather pretend she didn't exist, perhaps he was serious. She heard the whoosh of the floo, and she needn't have worried — there stood Draco Malfoy looking as pristine as ever in black trousers and a Christmas sweater.

He looked to where she was standing and nodded his head. Walking toward her, he greeted her with a simple, "Granger."

"Malfoy," she responded. "Blaise and Theo are around here somewhere. But help yourself to whatever." She gestured to the drinks and appetizers table. He nodded once more and walked away, probably off to take several shots of whiskey to get him through the night.

Hermione continued to skirt around the party, conversing with everyone. As the night went on, her friends started to leave, and she went in search of Malfoy. She hadn't seen him half the night and she had been so busy entertaining everyone else, she hadn't a chance to talk to him again after his arrival. Peeking into each room, she found him stuck in the hallway. Literally.

"Malfoy? How did you get caught underneath the mistletoe?" she asked, moving closer to him. He seemed to have scratches all over his face. "And is there a reason it looks like you've been attacked by rabid tinsel?"

He scoffed. "Potter," he growled.

Her mouth dropped. "Harry pushed you underneath the mistletoe? Why?" She should be appalled that her friend did this, but they had been enemies since their first year at Hogwarts. Though it had tamed down quite a bit, they still liked to mess with each other when the opportunity arose.

"He didn't push me underneath the mistletoe, necessarily. He charmed some tinsel to attack me. I was moving backward trying to get my wand out of my pocket to fend it off, and before I could, the mistletoe latched on and wouldn't let me go."

"Awh, poor Malfoy. No one stopped to let you go," Hermione teased. Inside, she was celebrating, her heart about to pound out of her chest. Her closest friends knew of their unlikely friendship and had been pushing for a more than friendship relationship to bloom. She laughed knowing Harry had done this and then slowly herded everyone out so that she would be the only one to have a chance to free him from the magical mistletoe.

She moved closer to him and bit her lip. "I could help you out if you'd like."

His face flushed and he nodded. Hermione moved even closer still and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled away as she felt the mistletoe let go of its hold on Malfoy, but she squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back in.

He thoroughly snogged her, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hands roaming her backside. When he finally came up for breath, he flashed a smile she noticed he saved for his closest of friends.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said, lacing his fingers through her own.

She smiled back. "Was it worth the wait?"

He nodded. "Definitely."

They walked hand in hand back out to join the party to realize that everyone was already gone. Draco pulled Hermione to the couch where they spent the rest of the night snogging some more, watching Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate, happy that the other did indeed exist.


	7. Hermione x Lucius

_A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? Enjoy_ xx

* * *

 _Prompts:_

 _—"Oh look! Mistletoe!"_

 _—A snowball fight_

 _—"I'm not saying_ mudbloods _are sexy...but I'd love to unwrap that one this Christmas."_

* * *

 _Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Granger_

* * *

Lucius looked out the window watching the mudblood and his Death Eater brethren playing in the snow. He scoffed. Why they had decided to let their prisoner outside of the manor walls when the snow started to fall was a mystery to him. He knew that the younger Death Eaters Thorfinn, Antonin, Theo and Draco had become fond of the girl during her time with them. Not that he liked to admit it, but he was fond of her as well—mudblood or not.

"Ahh, Lucius; to be young again," he heard a voice say. His Master stood to his left, gazing out the window as well. He returned his attention to the girl outside as she laughed as snowball after snowball left her hand hitting the others in the face. She took some snowballs in the face herself; her brown hair glistening with snow. She looked—

He shook his head. If he finished the thought in his head, he would need to obliviated to keep himself from remembering he finds the mudblood attractive. He was trying desperately to stay away from her, knowing his master wouldn't approve and he was having difficulties looking past prejudices anyways.

"Tell me, Lucius. What do you desire this Christmas?"

"My Lord?" Lucius said, with bated breath.

"I see you staring at the girl, Lucius. Don't think I don't know."

Lucius let out the breath he was holding in. He had always been rubbish at Occlumency, and the Dark Lord had just called him out on it. If the Dark Lord hadn't returned to his merciful self after repairing his soul by feeling remorse, he would surely be punished for his thoughts.

"I'm not saying mudbloods are sexy, my lord, but I'd love to unwrap that one this Christmas," Lucius admitted.

"I thought so Lucius. Your truthfulness will be awarded someday," the Dark Lord said, turning away from the window. "Why don't you try to speak with her at our annual Christmas party in a few days? I have a feeling she might return your sentiments. I know you're lonely after Narcissa...such a shame." The Dark Lord clucked, almost mocking him for Narcissa's death. She had died after betraying his master in helping Harry Potter.

He was shocked. "My Lord? You are giving me your blessing to pursue the girl?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Lucius. Just don't force yourself upon the girl. I don't think she would welcome that behavior, and to think, neither do I," the Dark Lord said before walking out.

Lucius looked out the window and saw his son and the others bringing the mudblood back in. He would think on what he was feeling for a few days before making a move at the Christmas party. Perhaps, it was just an infatuation and would evaporate in a few days.

—

Christmas Day dawned bright and early, and as on a typical day, Lucius rose from his bed early. Despite it being a holiday, he enjoyed starting his work day in the morning rather than in the afternoon; his day was much more productive that way.

His house elf brought him lunch in his study, not wanting to stop working to have lunch with the others. The sun set and Lucius made his way to his quarters to dress for the Christmas Party. Lucius assumed this year would be different than Christmas parties past. Usually, they participated in revels, but after the Dark Lord's remorse, he found such activities revolting for which Lucius was grateful. He dressed carefully, as always, knowing the girl wouldn't care either way what he wore or what he looked like.

Finally, only tying his hair behind his back with a black ribbon, was he ready to make an appearance. He walked slowly, but with a purpose down to the ballroom where the party was already underway. House elves trotted around the ballroom offering spirits and appetizers to those in attendance. Gazing around the room, he finally spotted who he was looking for.

She looked magnificent. If Lucius hadn't known of her blood status, she would have looked the perfect pureblood princess. Noticing no one had yet to offer her a drink, he took it upon himself to pluck two glasses of wine from the tray of the nearest house-elf and head in the direction of the witch.

Several of his brethren tried to intercept him as he walked across the ballroom, but he just skirted around them, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces as he snubbed them. As soon as he arrived, Avery who was speaking to Miss Granger, hastily said goodbye and Lucius smirked. They still feared him, and that made this Christmas all the more enjoyable.

"Mr. Malfoy," the girl said, nodding her head as he handed her the glass of wine. "Thank you." He watched as she took a sip of the elf-made wine and then licked her lips. He had to hold back a groan at the sight — it was going to be difficult to restrain himself much longer. He wanted to ravish her right there.

"My dear, how many times have I asked you to call me Lucius," he said, taking a sip of his wine as well.

"Probably as many times I have asked you to call me Hermione rather than Miss Granger," she said, smacking her lips together.

"Touche," he said, smirking. "Well _Hermione_ , enjoy your evening."

"You as well, _Lucius_ ," she responded. He walked away and slightly shivered. Hearing his name on her lips did something to him—something he hadn't even felt with Narcissa.

Throughout the rest of the night, he made his way through the ballroom speaking to various people including the Dark Lord who was sure to ask him how the pursuit of the mudblood was going.

The music has just recently started, and he was planning on wooing her on the dance floor, telling the Dark Lord his exact plans. He nodded in approval and left Lucius to his endeavor. He set down his glass of wine and walked towards Hermione. He wasn't sure how many he had drunk, but he could still walk without stumbling across the floor, so that was a good sign. Mostly, he was feeling confident; more than usual.

Hermione turned toward him right when he arrived at her side and bit her lip. "Don't bite your lip," he said, whispering in her ear.

"Why?" she asked, her teeth letting go of her bottom lip.

"Because I want to bite it." And boy, did he. He was turned on by just looking at her, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

She blushed at his comment but came right back with a response. "Well, what's stopping you?"

Once more, he held back a groan. The witch was teasing him, purposely. If she kept this up, he was going to pull her into an alcove and ravish her right then and there. Though to think of it, she probably wouldn't mind after her last comment.

"How about we dance first?" he suggested, holding his hand out for her to take. She grasped his hand lightly, and they made their way to dance floor where others were dancing as well. Initially, hoping to show her how he danced flawlessly, he no longer thought that was a good idea due to his large consumption of alcohol.

He just pulled her close and placed his hands on her hips as she put hers around his neck. She was the perfect height for him — the top of her head falling just below his shoulders. They swayed together for several songs as Lucius bombarded her with questions about her interests and she fired some right back at him.

At the end of the dance, he reached for her hand once more and led her off of the dance floor and into the hallway. Halfway down the hall, there was a small gray settee, and he motioned for her to take a seat.

They just sat there for a moment in silence until Lucius summoned a house-elf and asked for some more wine.

"Are you sure you can handle anymore?" the witch questioned him. "I don't think that I should drink anymore. I am feeling quite intoxicated."

He laughed. "Oh witch, I will take care of you if you find yourself stumbling around the halls."

She blushed. "I appreciate that," she murmured. The house-elf then appeared with more wine and Hermione graciously thanked the elf for bringing it to them.

Lucius took one sip of his wine and set it to the side, not wanting it to get in the way of his carefully constructed plans. Without hesitation, he pulled her closer, so her legs were draped over his lap. Another flush had crept up her neck and into her cheeks bringing her olive skin even more color.

Lucius looked up and smirked. "Oh, look! Mistletoe!" he said, sarcastically sounding surprised.

She gasped and smiled. "You planned this?"

"I might have planted this mistletoe here," he told her, now pulling her entirely into his lap, so she was straddling him.

"What if someone finds you with the prisoner straddling your lap?" she said, nervously biting her lip again.

"I've been permitted to pursue you," he said. "And what did I tell you about biting your lip?"

"Do it," she whispered huskily in his ear. Lucius couldn't be happier to comply. He pulled her down to meet his lips and kissed her hard and fast, the fingers on his right hand entangled in her hair and his right hand kneading her arse. He finished off the kiss, lightly nipping at her lips.

Lucius pulled back and looked at her. She was even more flushed than before, and he could almost see her heart beating out of her chest.

"How about we take this somewhere more...private?" he asked her, wanting to continue what they had started.

"Please," she said, slowly pulling herself off his lap and adjusting her dress. He adjusted his member inside his trousers before standing up, but it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, and she smiled. Lucius reached for her hand and led her to his bedroom, in hopes of ravishing her into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

 _Feel free to leave a review. I respond to each and every one! xx_


	8. Hermione x Tom Riddle Jr

_A/N: Yes, I know it's February, but I committed to seeing this through! This is a Tomione Time Travel Fic, where she travels back in her sixth year to 1944, where Tom is also a sixth year. Sexy times ensue. Hope you enjoy xx_

* * *

 _Prompts Day 8:_

 _—"You could help me decorate...if you like?"_

 _—"Bet you didn't think Christmas at Hogwarts would end like this, eh?"_

 _—A Christmas Wreath_

* * *

 _Tom Riddle Jr. x Hermione Granger_

* * *

It had been two months since Hermione had traveled through time conveniently landing her in 1945. To be honest, it was the least of her problems at the moment. Her main problem — Tom Riddle. She had landed herself in 1944, the year after he had opened the Chamber of Secrets and only a few months since the death of Moaning Myrtle.

She wasn't scared of him necessarily, just a little creeped out. The way he watched her as she crossed the Great Hall; it seemed as though he was trying to figure her out.

Which he probably was. Headmaster Dippett had only announced that her name was Hermione Granger and she was a homeschool transfer student, who would be joining classes with the sixth years. The thing was is that others would ask her questions if they were curious, he just watched from afar. If she felt someone staring at her in Arithmancy, she didn't have to look to know it was his eyes piercing the back of her skull.

Hermione was currently helping Madam Pince decorate the library for the Christmas holidays. She had strung lights above the bookcases and was now levitating a giant Christmas wreath to hang above the door. Hermione once again felt someone staring at her and lost her concentration. In an attempt to protect herself, she covered her head and fell to the ground on her knees, hoping it wouldn't hurt too hard if it did hit her.

Moments later when nothing came crashing down on her head, she looked up. Standing in front of her, with his wand drawn was Tom Riddle. He was not bothered by her on the ground but was instead continuing to levitate the wreath to the designated spot on the wall.

Hermione quickly stood up and picked up her wand. Once he placed the wreath on the wall, he lowered his wand and turned to her. This was the first time she had been able to observe him up close. His eyes were almost black, reminding her of onyx. His hair was similar in color. Now she understood why he had so many followers — he was down right gorgeous and smart to boot. At least in this time he was. She was definitely not attracted to the snake like creature she knew him to be in 1996.

"Uhm, thanks," she said, embarrassed that she had stared at him for so long.

"It was my pleasure," Tom replied, giving her a small smile.

In an instant, Hermione had a plan. _What if she could get Tom Riddle to change his ways? It was a tough call as he had already opened the Chamber of Secrets, but 'what if'? There was always a chance._

"Do you have any plans right now?" she asked, biting her lip. If this went wrong, everything would end up how it had always been. If she could change things, her time would become an alternate universe. It was a tough call, but she would do it for the greater good.

He shook his head. "I have some free time currently."

"You could help me decorate…if you like?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "I find myself curious with you, and I want to spend more time getting to know you."

Hermione was surprised by his bluntness and decided she would take a page out of his book.

"I noticed. Why are you always looking at me? You watch me in the Great Hall and in the classes we have together. Why?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You would only notice that I was looking at you if you were looking at me in return," Tom said smartly, smirking at her.

"I only look at you because I can feel you staring at me," Hermione huffed, turning to dig in the decoration box.

She felt him come up behind her and she gasped and stood up immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"Just admiring the view," he said, breathing on her neck.

"Tom—" she said, shivering from the sound of his voice and the breath on her neck.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"You should back away. This can't happen," she explained, trying to move away.

"Ahhh, not so fast there, love," he said, grabbing her upper arm roughly. Hermione grimaced. There would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow. "Why can't this happen?" He pointed between them and waited patiently for an answer.

"It just can't," she said.

"But don't you want it to?" Tom asked, pulling her against him, grinding himself into her back. "You think I'm attractive. I think you're attractive. Madam Pince doesn't seem to be here right now. It's the perfect setup."

Hermione whimpered as she felt his erection continue to grind into her.

"Tell me no," Tom said, biting her earlobe.

"I can't," Hermione said.

"Can't what?"

"Can't tell you no," Hermione said, gasping as Tom spun her around and kissed her hard, invading her mouth.

As he kissed her, she felt them moving across the room and out of sight. Most of the castle was gone for the holidays, but she was grateful that he was moving them out of the way.

She moaned as he pushed her up against the wall and attacked her neck, leaving love bites while simultaneously unbuttoning her shirt.

"Too many clothes," she gasped, attempting to push his vest off his shoulders. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and then turned to his own clothes. He pulled his vest off, his button-down following.

"Tell me no," Tom repeated.

"I can't," she said, trying to catch her breath. "I want you, Tom."

"As you wish, love," Tom whispered in her ear. He lifted her onto the nearby table, and she leaned back on her hands, pushing her chest out. Hermione felt his fingers crawl up her skirt, teasing the sensitive skin on her legs before reaching the junction of her thighs.

Slowly he removed her knickers and spread her knees apart.

"Tom, please," Hermione begged. He smirked and lowered his head beneath her skirt. At the first lick of her slit, her eyes slid shut in ecstasy.

No man had ever done this to her, and she was in heaven. She thought it couldn't get any better when he penetrated her with his fingers, continuing to relentlessly tease the tiny bundle of nerves with his tongue.

"Ohmygosh, so good," Hermione moaned, bucking her hips, attempting to push his head further into her center.

He increased the speed of his fingers as he reached up to her bra, sliding his hand underneath to cup tease the sensitive buds.

"Come, Hermione," Tom said, giving her permission to let go.

With one last swipe of his tongue, Hermione screamed as she came, shuddering with desire. He removed his fingers from between her legs and started cleaning her up with his tongue. If Tom kept it up, she'd be shouting out another orgasm in no time.

Tom pulled away and stood in front of her, his erection very obvious straining through his trousers.

"Well, that was…unexpected, but not unwanted," Hermione commented, boldly reaching out to unbutton his trousers.

He kissed her once more, his fingers tangled in the curls at the back of her neck. He pulled away, and she smiled at him, still basking in an orgasm induced haze.

"Bet you didn't think Christmas at Hogwarts would end like this, eh?" Tom asked, smirking at her.

"Definitely not," she said, smirking back. "And it's not even over yet." She pulled him back down in for a kiss, her fingers skimming and teasing the skin above his trousers, begging for his cock to be released.

She definitely didn't think that Christmas at Hogwarts would have ended like this.


	9. Hermione x Avery

_A/N: Malcolm Avery is my take on the canon character, Avery. This a very fluffy/humor piece diving into what Hermione's life would be like with a family. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Prompts:_

 _—"If you eat all those Christmas sweets, you'll make yourself sick."_

 _—"You've got powdered sugar on your nose."_

 _—A toppled over Christmas tree_

* * *

 _Malcolm Avery x Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione walked into the living room where she found her husband and son glued to the television, stuffing their face with various Christmas candy and cookies.

She set the presents she just wrapped underneath the tree and turned to them.

"If you eat all those Christmas sweets, you'll make yourself sick," she told them both. "So I think I will take these away for now."

"Awh, mum! Come on!" Jack whined.

"You're mum's right bud. We'll make ourselves sick. How about this evening we can eat some more, drink hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies?"

"Okay!" Jack shouted in agreement, running off to do Merlin knows what. But hopefully staying out of trouble.

Hermione walked to her husband and collapsed into his lap.

"You're got powdered sugar on your nose, love," Hermione said, tapping him on the nose.

"It's so you'll think I'm a Christmas cookie and want to devour me," Malcolm said, laughing, nuzzling her neck.

"Mhhhmm," Hermione hummed. "I like the sound of that."

"Do you? Well, it can be arranged," he whispered in her ear before brushing his lips against hers.

"I love you," Hermione said, breaking the kiss. "Do you think Jack is occupied enough to stay away so you can ravish me here?"

"Maybe we should check on him first?" Malcolm suggested.

"You're right. I'll be right back."

Hermione made her way up to their six year old's room, and when she peeked in, he was more than preoccupied with the toys he had received this morning from her parents.

"We're good," Hermione said as she returned to the living room. "He is playing with all of the toys nana and papa Granger sent over this morning."

"I'll put a little alarm up if he passes the kitchen, so we have time to right ourselves. He might never be right again if he walked in on us," Colin assured Hermione, waving his wand quickly toward the kitchen before throwing it to the side.

Hermione laughed as she straddled her husband. "Too True."

Malcolm immediately reached for the hem of her shirt and peeled it off her body, Hermione reaching around to unhook her bra. She loved that Malcolm was a breast man — he paid so much attention to them; kneading the smooth flesh and sucking on her sensitive nipples. Hermione swore she could come from that alone.

"Mmm, Malcolm," Hermione moaned, as he immediately latched onto her right breast, teasing the nipple in between his teeth.

She arched into his touch and closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation. With a young child, alone time rarely happened so when it did happen; she was in heaven. To be honest, this wasn't really alone time, as Jack was right upstairs playing in his room, but Hermione would take what she could get.

Her husband's mouth popped off her nipple as he placed kisses up her collarbone to her neck, finally finding her mouth. Now growing impatient and worried they wouldn't get to finish, Hermione broke the kiss and wasted no time in peeling her husband's shirt off his body.

Hermione thrust her tongue into Malcolm's mouth, her hands teasing the sensitive skin on his sides.

Hermione's eyes flew open when she heard her son yell, "Mummy!" She looked toward the kitchen, but no child was in sight…yet.

Malcolm panicked and stood up before Hermione did, and in turn, she toppled backward unable to keep her balance and fell into the Christmas tree, knocking it over.

Hermione was in shock, but at least Malcolm had his head on straight for a moment. He threw her a blanket from the back of the sofa to cover herself before the alarm he set went off and their child entered the room.

"Mummy! Daddy! Look at this!" Jack said, holding up a Lego creation Hermione assumed was supposed to represent a house.

"Wow! You did that all yourself?" Hermione asked, still holding the blanket over her chest.

Jack nodded. "How about you go make a spaceship to park outside your house?" Malcolm suggested. "I'll come up and help you in a bit. How does that sound?"

"Okay!" Jack yelled. "Meet you upstairs." The boy ran out of the room, and Hermione sighed in relief when she heard him his footsteps on the stairs.

Malcolm turned to her with a look of shock on his face and then grinned. Hermione tried to keep a straight face but instead broke out in obnoxious laughter, tears streaming from the corner of her eyes.

"He didn't even notice," Malcolm choked out, laughter wracking his body as he made his way over to Hermione. She hadn't moved since she had fallen moments earlier.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Why is it all of a sudden so cold in here?" Hermione asked, pulling the blanket around her back to cover her bare upper body.

Malcolm just started laughing again. "Well, one you are wearing absolutely nothing on top. Which I love by the way," he smirked, his hands finding their way under the blanket and teasing the underside of her breasts. "And two, when the Christmas tree toppled over it broke the window."

Hermione's mouth shaped into an 'o' before she once again fell into a fit of giggles.

"Well, I'll clean up down here after I get my clothes back on and you go up to Jack's room as you promised," Hermione said, finally composing herself placing a kiss on his chin. "We can finish what we started later."

Malcolm smacked her on the arse before walking away, and Hermione groaned, the temptation strong to just pull him back on the sofa to ravish him. She grabbed her bra and long sleeve tee and hurriedly put them on. Grabbing her wand, she put the living room back in order.

Tossing her wand on the sofa, Hermione made her way up to Jack's room to peek in on what her husband and son were up to.

She smiled seeing that Jack had successfully built a spaceship out of Legos and was currently flying it around his room. She leaned on the door jam and caressed her barely-there baby bump, and continued to watch her two loves enjoy time together. She couldn't wait to reveal her pregnancy to Malcolm tonight, knowing he would be thrilled about the addition to their family, but even more excited that her breasts would increase in size. She laughed, and Malcolm looked up at her and smiled, blowing a kiss her way. She caught the kiss and sent him one in return.

They had overcome so much together, and she found herself thanking God for blessing her with a perfect little family on this Christmas Eve.


	10. Hermione x Bellatrix

_A/N: I have only written femslash once before and there was no sexual content in that story. This has some sexual content, but isn't full on smut. I am all smutted out for the time being. Hope you enjoy! xx_

* * *

 _Prompts Day 10:_

 _—"Can't I just have you for Christmas and we'll call it square?"_

 _—Christmas stockings and holly_

 _—"If you throw that snowball, that means war!"_

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange x Hermione Granger

* * *

Hermione had been stuck inside Lestrange Manor since April. Thankfully, after the final battle was over and Voldemort reigned victorious, Hermione was allowed out of the dungeons and into her own quarters. She was still closely watched of course but felt she was in no sort of immediate danger.

She assumed that Voldemort wanted her mind to try and defeat what was left of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, but he had yet to come calling. She hadn't heard through the grapevine that either side had instigated an attack, but she assumed it couldn't be far off. Seven months was plenty of time to plan to overthrow the temporary government Lord Voldemort, and his cronies had constructed.

Hermione had free reign of the house, callers occasionally coming to dine at the house or just to stop in for a drink. They didn't explicitly come for her, because she was still considered ' _a_ _filthy mudblood_ ', but several had realized she was quite intelligent and enjoyed the intellectual and stimulation conversations. One person she was surprised she had come to enjoy the company of was Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was never too far away as it was her home and it was also the location of Lord Voldemort's Headquarters. Hermione had come to quite enjoy spending time with her, despite her unstableness. Their arguments made her ears ring, and her heart beat a little faster.

Knowing that it was unwise of her to become close to the witch, Hermione couldn't help but find her way to the library to research captive situations. Was it unusual that she was developing these feelings?

She headed toward the back of the library in search of various texts that could help her decipher the situation. It was ice cold in the library due to an open window. As she moved to close it, she heard shouting and took a peek outside. There were several of the younger Death Eaters having a snowball fight.

"If you throw that snowball, that means war!" she heard Draco Malfoy shout.

She shut the window before she heard the reply, but she assumed they would all come traipsing back in within the hour, covered in snow and demanding hot chocolate from the house elves. She rolled her eyes at the childish behavior and turned back to the bookshelf labeled ' _Medical conditions_ '. Finding a book on various syndromes, Hermione took a seat nearest to the fireplace, thumbing her way through the book.

She stopped and frowned when she stumbled across Stockholm Syndrome. Her frown deepened. This couldn't be her. She slammed the book closed. No, it definitely wasn't her.

"Better treat the books better, my little mudblood," a voice said, and Hermione jumped and turned toward the sound.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Hermione stuttered. She had been taken by surprise thinking she had been alone. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since you peered out the window," Bellatrix replied shortly, not providing any further explanation. Hermione watched as the witch moved closer, gazing at the fireplace where Christmas stockings hung and holly decorated the mantle.

"I got you a present for Christmas," Hermione said quietly. "Do you want it now so its not in front of everyone tomorrow?"

"I didn't think to get you anything," the witch said, taking the seat opposite Hermione. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise when the witch rid herself of her shoes and wiggled her toes in front of the fire.

"That's okay. I didn't expect to receive any gifts." And then Hermione, found her Gryffindor courage and blurted out, "Can't I just have you for Christmas and we'll call it square?"

Hermione swallowed as she watched for the older witch's reaction. Expecting a sneer and a manic laugh, Hermione sighed in relief when Bellatrix raised her hand and motioned her over with her finger.

Hermione jumped out of her seat and tried to hide it by smoothing down non-existent wrinkles in her skirt. During her time in the Lestrange household, she hadn't been allowed to wear anything but dresses and skirts. Narcissa Malfoy assured her it was proper and had cast all of her muggle items into the fire.

She slowly made her way over to the witch lounging in the chair. Hermione was nervous. She had never been with anyone, man or woman. She had read about the act of sexual intercourse, but despite what she initially believed, not everything can be learned from a book.

Bellatrix patted her lap, and Hermione sat down carefully. Bellatrix moved and caught her off guard, and she fell headfirst into the witch's chest, her hands grasping her hips.

"Eager, are we mudblood?" Bellatrix cackled as Hermione sat upright and blushed.

Bellatrix began unbuttoning her blouse, and Hermione swallowed when her large breasts came into view.

"Wow," Hermione whispered, and reached out to them. Realizing she didn't have permission to touch, she quickly brought her hands back.

Bellatrix roughly grabbed Hermione's retreating hands and placed them on her breasts. As Hermione explored the soft flesh and hardening nipples, Bellatrix ripped Hermione's blouse down the middle, disregarding the buttons.

Wasting no time, Bellatrix grabbed onto the young girls' hips and pulled them to the ground. Bellatrix latched her mouth onto Hermione's shoving her tongue relentlessly into her mouth. Hermione groaned at the roughness and screamed as Bellatrix pinched her sensitive nipples.

Hermione gasped for air as Bellatrix bit and nipped at her flesh, making her way down her body, her breasts brushing against Hermione's exposed skin.

"No turning back now, mudblood," Bellatrix rasped, as she pushed her head beneath Hermione's skirt.

Hermione smiled and moaned as Bellatrix latched onto her clit, feeling pleasure like she never had before. Some might think this was Stockholm Syndrome, but Hermione was getting exactly what she wanted. And she wanted it again and again, for the rest of her life.

* * *

 _My Death Eater story, Surprise in the Mountains, featuring Colin Mulciber x Hermione Granger is in the finals for The Haven Awards for Best Rare Pair. If you'd like to vote, please visit my tumblr at alexandraoalretha or my author's page on Facebook AlexandraOFanfiction for the link! xx_


	11. Hermione x Thorfinn (2)

_Prompts Day 11:_

 _— "Ho, Ho, Ho, motherfucker!"_

 _— Secret Santa_

 _— "What? You thought we'd give each other nice things for Christmas? We're Death Eaters, love."_

* * *

 _Thorfinn Rowle x Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione sat lounging on a sofa in the billiard room, drink in hand, as she watched her husband and husband's so-called _friends_ fall drunkenly over one another, laughing about their latest assignment from the Dark Lord. She rolled her eyes in disgust. When she and Thorfinn were alone, he was the perfect lover and husband, but when the other Death Eaters were around, he was an animal.

She tossed back the rest of her firewhiskey and reached behind her to grab the bottle. She drank deeply straight from the bottle, deeming it useless to drink from a glass since she was in the company of animals anyways. Hermione placed the bottle back where it belonged and fell back onto the couch, much drunker and much happier than moments before.

The door burst open, and Lestrange Brothers walked in, arms laden down with more whiskey. "Ho, Ho, Ho, motherfuckers!" He lumbered through the room, close to dropping the glass bottles of alcohol multiple times. Thorfinn looked at her, and she shrugged. She might be the lady of the house, but who said she had to cater to the animals currently invading her home.

"Mudblood—"

The Death Eater, who Hermione didn't know, didn't have time to say anything else. Thorfinn picked him up by the front of his shirt and threw him across the room. He must have hit his head because Hermione never saw him get back up. She shrugged again. She wasn't about to give medical attention to someone who had just insulted her in her own home.

Hermione turned her attention to her husband, who was currently shouting at everyone to shut up and she could help but giggle.

He turned around to look at her with an exasperated look on his face but suddenly turned into a drunken smile at the sight of her. "Witch! I swear if you don't —"

"If I don't what, Finn? Are you going to punish me?" she said, moving to stand in front of him. She pushed her arse into his crotch, knowing they couldn't play until later, but enjoyed teasing him.

Thorfinn groaned, and Hermione smiled as he hugged her from behind. "Hey!" Hermione shouted, turning her attention to the chaos happening in front of her. "Shut the fuck up!"

They all turned and looked at her in surprise, most likely confused on how such a little body produced such a loud sound.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Hermione said sweetly to her husband. "We have their full attention."

"It's time for the Secret Santa gift exchange," Thorfinn informed the small crowd. "Everyone get in a circle around the fireplace and Hermione will start passing out gifts. After each gift is open, the person who opened it will try to guess who gave it to them. Understood?"

The rest of the Death Eaters nodded and started talking among themselves, stumbling over the fireplace. Hermione could only hope that those she disliked the most, would accidentally stumble into the fire. It would be a Christmas miracle.

Hermione led Thorfinn over to the fireplace and took her designated seat next to the Christmas tree, ready to fulfill her duty as the perfect pureblood housewife and pass out the gifts.

She handed them out one by one, each person receiving a gift, including herself. Rodolphus Lestrange opened the first gift and started laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Hermione strained her neck to try to see what it was, but it was impossible. He guessed that Avery had gifted him his present and he guessed correctly.

When Thorfinn's time came, he opened the gift and Hermione couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed her face. It was a book with several pages sticking out and a quill that was obviously broken. Were these people stupid? Who gives a gift like that? The rest of the room was laughing, including Thorfinn, but Hermione didn't really understand why. She didn't think defiling a precious piece of literature was something to laugh about.

"What?" Thorfinn said, looking at her. "You thought we'd give each other nice things for Christmas? We're Death Eaters, love."

Hermione swallowed and just shook her head. She would get herself into trouble if she didn't hold her tongue right at that moment. She didn't hear who Thorfinn guessed, but when his turn was over — it was Hermione's turn to open her gift. She was nervous about what was underneath the pretty wrapping paper. If it was something as disturbing as a defiled book, she might lose her temper after all.

She carefully unwrapped the gift and was presently surprised to find matching stationery with Hermione written on some pieces, and Rowle written on others. She looked around the room, having no idea who gifted her something beautiful when everyone else had gotten something gross and disturbing. She locked eyes with the only other woman in the room — Alecto Carrow. She had a soft smile on her lips and gave Hermione a wink.

"Alecto?" Hermione guessed, looking back down at the stationery. She looked up at Alecto, and the witch was now nodding and smiling.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"You're welcome," the witch replied. "I figured you might want something nice despite this being a gag gift Secret Santa."

"This was a gag gift Secret Santa?" Hermione asked, looking accusingly at Thorfinn. "I'm sorry I wasn't laughing along with the rest of you. I thought you were just really bad at giving gifts."

"Oh, some of them are," Alecto said, pointing to several individuals including both Lestrange brothers and Malcolm Avery. "This is so that everyone gets a bad gift and doesn't get mad at those idiots for being awful."

"You're in big trouble," Hermione whispered to her husband.

"Perfect," Thorfinn said, laughing. "That's my favorite kind of trouble."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and stood just to climb into Thorfinn's lap. They talked and laughed quietly...and drunkenly while the rest of the Death Eaters chugged more firewhiskey before finally passing out various pieces of furniture including the billiards table.

"Time for bed, I think," Hermione said, Thorfinn's eyes fluttering open every so often. There was no way she was sleeping in a chair with the big lumbering viking.

After a long trek to their bedroom, where Thorfinn almost fell down the stairs multiple times, he finally fell into bed, not bothering to pull off the clothes he had worn for most of the day.

Hermione just shook her head, stripped herself of her clothes and carefully climbed under the covers.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Finn," The body next to her groaned and murmured, "Love you too, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. Even in his drunken state, he remembered that he loved her. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips even knowing she would be dealing with a very grumpy and hungover Thorfinn in just a matter of hours.

* * *

 _Feel free to leave a review!_


	12. Hermione x Fenrir

_Prompts Day 12:_

 _—"Happy Christmas, you pack of bastards!"_

 _—Mistletoe and Holly, and all things jolly._

 _—"I swear to Merlin, if I unwrap this gift and it's something disgusting, you're dead_. _"_

* * *

 _Fenrir Greyback x Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione laid in bed, her hand cupping her slightly round stomach. She barely could find the energy lately to get out of bed, especially with the morning sickness. It was the worst kind; she felt nauseous not only in the morning but all throughout the day. After talking with the pack's healer, she felt better knowing that it was the extra hormones in her body causing the issue and it should pass once the first trimester was over.

Fenrir was off on pack business and had yet to return. During the war when her, Harry and Ron were about to be captured by snatchers, Fenrir had realized that Hermione was his mate. The one woman he had been searching for, for most of his adult life. Instead of escorting them to Malfoy Manor, he joined their trio, promising to protect her and her friends at all costs. During their time on the run, she and Fenrir had become extremely close eventually leading him to tell her that she was his mate.

At first, she was skeptical and uneasy, especially about what others might think, but soon wrote it off — who cared? Once the war was over, she fought for him in the courts, defending him against those who wanted him thrown into Azkaban. He was released under the condition that he become a werewolf liaison, bridging the gap between wizards and werewolves. With Hermione by his side, they created a safe haven for werewolves to congregate, creating one of the largest packs in Europe. Since she had fallen pregnant, he had taken court matters into his own hands, hence his current absence from the pack.

In his absence, she mostly kept to their cabin, the weather outside unpredictable in the heart of winter. Later today, there was a pack Christmas party, and Hermione was determined to make an appearance — hopefully she was feeling well enough to attend. She slowly got out of bed, not wanting to become dizzy from moving too quickly. It was hours until the party, but with how slow she was moving, it would take her that long just to become presentable.

—

Hours later, Hermione wrapped in a fur for warmth made her way to the main cabin where the party would be taking place. Walking in, she made her way to the head table where she typically sat with Fenrir and the rest of the pack leaders. Looking around, it had been decorated with mistletoe and holly, and all things jolly. It was stunning. Christmas was always Hermione's favorite time of year. Moments later, more pack members, their mates, and children swarmed into the building laden down with presents and food.

Once it seemed like everyone was seated, no one hesitated in running for the food. One of the younger members of the pack had brought Hermione a plate, for which she was grateful. She felt better than earlier, and was ravenous.

A cold gust of wind swooped into the cabin, and Hermione looked toward the door to see the cause and broke into a huge grin seeing it was Fenrir.

He immediately made his way to her. She was surprised to see some of the other pack leaders stumbling in behind him. What surprised her the most was to see Roland, Fenrir's beta barely able to walk. She assumed his was drunk. "Happy Christmas, you pack of bastards!" Roland shouted. The rest of the pack raised their glasses in response, welcoming their leaders back home.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head and refocused her attention to her mate, who had just appeared at her side.

"I missed you so much, love," Fenrir whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her temple. "And how's our little one." He cupped her stomach and drew her in for a kiss.

"I missed you too, Fenrir," Hermione replied, placing her hands over his on her stomach. "I think the morning sickness is starting to pass. I have felt better this afternoon."

"Glad to hear that love," he said before turning his attention to the food in front of him. He thanked the young wolf who had brought it to him, the same one who had attended to Hermione earlier.

They joked and laughed, enjoying each other's company after being separated for several days. Once dinner had passed, it was time for the real party to start — gift giving was a big deal within the pack.

Fenrir handed her a neatly wrapped present, donned with red and gold bows on top, most likely a nod to her Hogwarts house.

She started to undo the bows, but paused and looked curiously up at her mate. "Fenrir, I swear to Merlin, if I unwrap this gift and it's something disgusting, you're dead."

He just laughed and shook his head. "Love, don't you trust me?"

"I do, but I also know you. I wouldn't put it past you to pull something like that," Hermione said, raising her eyebrow.

"Just open the gift!"

Hermione opened the gift and inside was another box, smaller than the one she had just opened, wrapped exactly the same. This continued on until she had opened at least four boxes and all there was left was a small velvet box in the bottom.

She picked it up and looked at it curiously. "This can't be," she whispered.

"It can," Fenrir whispered back. He took the small velvet box out of her hand and opened it. A simple and elegant diamond ring sat there, shining up at her. It was beautiful and everything she had ever imagined having in an engagement ring.

"I love you so much, Hermione. I know you're already my mate, but would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Fenrir asked.

Hermione choked out, "Yes!" before launching herself into Fenrir's arms. He peppered her face with kisses before pulling her into a more comfortable position on his lap and sliding the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the mouth. She smiled hearing wolf whistles and cheers coming from the pack behind her. She might already be a part of the pack, but now it would be official.

Hermione Jean Greyback had a nice ring to it — Fenrir thought so too.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, this is the end of this collection! Thank you all for following along with your favorite Death Eaters! xx_


End file.
